


Helter Delta

by Ruokia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dumbing Down, Fraternities & Sororities, Hypnotism, Jock Straps, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruokia/pseuds/Ruokia
Summary: Trans guy Max is a freshman with a full-ride scholarship and a place in a fraternity. But while Max has aims for high academic achievement - his housemates have other ideas about how to use his skills...Or: ripped trans cutie undergoes enforced hypnotic himbofication.Sexy stuff starts at chapter two.(I know the title is terrible but here's a fun fact. "Helter skelter" isn't just about the fairground slide - this term has been used to mean 'disorderly haste' since the 16th century, if not earlier!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a bunch of trans guy wish-fulfilment fics, written by a trans guy!  
> You won’t find any dysphoria or transphobia in my work, just a bunch of kinky trans protagonists getting into mishaps and scrapes. I also try to only use trans-positive language in my stories, and keep the terms used for genitals to be generally masc.
> 
> There are some heavier elements of BDSM in my stories, and I would always advise practicing risk aware consensual kink (RACK) whenever possible. 
> 
> A final note to be clear: including non-con in a story does not mean I’m promoting it, and consent is of vital importance (see previous sentence!). However, people have fantasies about these scenarios for a variety of reasons, and I’m happy to point you in the direction of some articles if you’d like to learn more about this.
> 
> Disclaimers over - let’s read some kink!

Max had been worrying about joining a fraternity, but it couldn’t have been better. 

He hadn’t know queer-friendly frats like this existed, but he’d felt right at home the moment they’d welcomed him in for pledge week.

All the guys were super friendly; it had surprised him. 

Despite their enthusiastic trans inclusion pitch during the rush, he hadn’t thought he’d be able to slide so easily into a space like this. He was taking testosterone and he’d had his chest done, but their unequivocal support and adamance that he was “just one of the guys” had been startling. 

From day one they’d made it clear that if anyone - from a rival house, to a member of the faculty - gave him unwanted hassle, he just had to tell them, and they’d have his back in a heartbeat. 

It had been gratifying to hear.

But after the first six days, Max could feel the fringes of his pledge period closing in on him.

Some of the guys in the weight room had stopped talking abruptly when he’d walked in. They were friendly, as always, and Max tried hard to shake it off.

His muscular body and passion for weightlifting had been one of the things that had helped him settle in - most of the guys in the house shared his interests, and he’d made friends as a result. Knowing that this was usually the safest place for him meant that their behaviour irked more than usual.

It was time for a snack after his workout, and he’d just about managed to shrug off his earlier discomfort as he made his way to the kitchen. The large door had creaked open when he’d pushed it, and the two housemates already sat at the island hurriedly concealed their phones from view as he entered..

It was probably porn - they’d all laughed awkwardly at his arrival, Max included - and Max was a forgiving guy, but paranoia was beginning to settle around him like a heavy cloak.

Sure, his housemates could be a bit mischievous. What else would you expect from a house full of boys who behaved like brothers?

But this felt… different.

It made him uneasy.

It was probably nothing, Max tried to reassure himself. 

Not everyone had to share everything with him all the time, and it would be unreasonable to expect otherwise.

But it wouldn’t hurt to check in with someone.

Max wandered through the aging house until he found his frat president Noah in the small room that doubled as their unofficial office. 

It contained towering bookshelves and an old oak desk. They’d brought in a new office chair and when Max had arrived, but otherwise the room wouldn’t have been out of place in a period novel.

The only other item in the room was the large, heavy door to the basement. A short, steep staircase led down into the space, another resident had told him, but Max hadn’t seen the innards for himself yet.

Noah was scribbling something into a notebook when he arrived, but closed it with a smile when his eyes landed on the pledge.

“Max! How’s it going?”

“Fine thanks, yeah.” Max shrugged, unsure how to broach his doubts without appearing silly. ”Everyone’s been great.”

Noah gauged the newcomer’s hesitation. “But?”

“This is going to sound stupid, but...did I do something wrong?” Max scuffed at the floorboards with the toe of his sneaker. “Feels like people are being weird today.”

“Nothing that I know of.” Noah shrugged, trying to maintain a reassuring smile to put the boy at ease. “But it  _ is  _ pledge night tomorrow - maybe they’ve got something planned.”

A chill rippled through Max. “I thought hazing had been banned?” He asked, the worry audible in his enquiry.

“Could just be a party. You know, to welcome you to the fraternity.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t  _ you  _ in charge of that sort of thing?”

“Might be.” The president grinned.

Max allowed the tension to ease from his shoulders.

Noah seemed sound, and he’d been exceptionally friendly towards Max so far.

“Look, I’ve got some work to be getting on with, but I’ll catch up with you later?” Noah stood up and pressed a gentle punch against Max’s upper arm, knuckles meeting his bicep in a gesture Max perceived as vaguely bromantic. “You’re a nice guy Max. I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Okay, cool.” If they were planning a party for him, Max could at least feel a little better knowing that their behaviour hadn’t entirely been in his imagination. “And I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night, huh?”

“No idea what you mean, man.” His frat brother teased, watching as the younger man turned to leave.

Returning to the high-backed office chair, Noah pressed his hands into the leather arms, spreading his fingers out across the soft black material. He pushed his head back firmly against the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment. 

It was comfortable but unyielding; just right for what they needed.

He’d ask his brothers to finish the seat tonight while he checked on the final parts of their project.

Grabbing his phone from the top drawer of the desk, he opened the house group chat and tapped out a message.

_ Max was just here. He’s sus. Need to be ready for tomorrow. _

A flurry of emojis appeared in reply, and Noah felt a growing arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Not long to wait now.

* * *

  
  


Max was awoken by the sound of excited hammering on his bedroom door.

The alarm clock by his bed told him it was 9am - he’d slept in. 

Normally he was up at 7am, weight training by 7:30, and eating breakfast by 9. Not today, he guessed.

Stumbling out of bed in his boxers, he tugged open the door to find his housemates all gathered outside.

They had balloons, some were wearing party hats, and all of them were cheering.

Noah stood at the front of the cluster, beaming proudly.

“Pledge week is up, man. Welcome to Delta Tau Delta!”

Max was speechless, but the roars of his new frat brothers filled his silence. Noah tossed a scarf in their frat colours around his neck, a purple, white and gold mantle of acceptance.

“Party tonight - kitchen at 6pm. Don’t be late!”

The chaos dispersed, with some boys hanging back to offer well wishes and congratulations.

Max finally closed his door with a grin, and allowed himself to flop back down onto his mattress, a welcome excitement taking hold.

He had nobody to tell about his induction or entry - family estranged during transition, friends from back home all lost in the move between states - so he’d needed to forge his own path.

A full-ride scholarship to this college had done wonders for his self-esteem, and he was glad for all the hours he’d put in during school. His academic record spoke for itself. 

This college - and this fraternity, by extension - had signalled a brave new start for him. 

The party spoke of fresh, transformative beginnings, and he couldn’t wait.

* * *

Glancing anxiously at the clock, music already throbbing through the floorboards of his room, Max sprayed some deodorant under his arms and grabbed a clean white t-shirt from his drawer. 

He layered an open black shirt on top - he could button it if he needed to smarten up - and a pair of clean black jeans and white socks.

His trainers were downstairs in the shoe rack, and he’d have to bypass the kitchen to get there, but he doubted anyone would begrudge him a pair of shoes.

He ran a hand through his short hair and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror by his bed.

It would do.

It was unlikely to be more than a few hours before someone accidentally spilled a beer on him anyway.

Max had almost made it to the last step on the stairs before he was spotted, cheers rising as his new housemates flooded into the hallway to meet him.

There were fifteen in the house in total, and over 100 in their chapter; if Max had been self-conscious about being the only new pledge in the building, having their eyes on him now did nothing to reassure him.

Noah was one of the last to join, filtering into the entranceway and jostling to the front. As the most senior member of the house, the crowd parted for him like an ocean. 

“Ready to drink until you forget, pledge?” He grinned, thrusting a red plastic cup into Max’s hand.

Max laughed, and emptied the beer into his mouth. 

It tasted bitter - weird - but if it was from some knock-off keg they’d been handed, he wasn’t going to complain.

There was a glint of satisfaction in Noah’s eye as he took the empty cup from Max’s hand and passed it to a bystander to be refilled.

The night was just beginning.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is taken down to the basement to begin the re-programming.
> 
> ( _If you like helplessness, hypnosis, brainwashing, bondage and general struggling, this is the chapter for you._ )
> 
> This isn't the _most_ accurate example of hypnosis, but from my own personal experiences, it's not too far off either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a bunch of trans guy wish-fulfilment fics, written by a trans guy!   
> You won’t find any dysphoria or transphobia in my work, just a bunch of kinky trans protagonists getting into mishaps and scrapes. I also try to only use trans-positive language in my stories, and keep the terms used for genitals to be generally masc.
> 
> There are some heavier elements of BDSM in my stories, and I would always advise practicing risk aware consensual kink (RACK) whenever possible. 
> 
> A final note to be clear: including non-con in a story does not mean I’m promoting it, and consent is of vital importance (see previous sentence!). However, people have fantasies about these scenarios for a variety of reasons, and I’m happy to point you in the direction of some articles if you’d like to learn more about this.
> 
> Disclaimers over - let’s read some kink!

Things were…  _ fuzzy _ .

Max certainly hadn’t been keeping track of how many beers he’d had, but coordination was getting trickier and trickier with every minute that passed.

The room was slow to catch up when he turned his head, and he really wanted to move to a seat more comfortable than the stool he was balanced on.

“You okay bro?” A concerned query sounded beside him, and he looked around to see who had asked. His gaze landed on Josh, one of the fraternity recruiters he’d met during rush week. “You seem a little drunk.”

“I think I am?” Max asked, intonation rising as he tried to gauge his feelings.

“You don’t sound certain.” Josh chuckled, holding a single finger up in the air. “Can you follow this?”

Max’s eyes trailed sluggishly after Josh’s digit as it moved slowly through the air, but it took a great deal of effort.

“Shit man, you’re pretty far gone. You feel sick or anything?”

“Jus’ kinda sleepy.” Max mumbled, placing his palms on the kitchen island to steady himself. “And warm. Really warm.”

“Let’s get this shirt off you.” Josh suggested kindly, stepping behind Max to help him shrug off the black button-down as he turned to their other housemates. “Can one of you grab Noah? Max is good to go.”

“Go?” Max repeated dully. “Go where?”

“Got another surprise for you, don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah?” Max smiled appreciatively, already feeling better with his shirt off. “That’s nice. You guys are all so nice.” 

“You’re the nice one, bud. That’s why we picked you.”

“Picked me?” Max pressed a hand to his chest, feeling sweat from the heat of his body trailing down his pecs. 

“Yeah. A nice, strong guy like you. And those muscles - you obviously put a lot of work in. Perfect for us.”

“Like looking good.” Max smiled dumbly. 

Something at the back of his mind was fluttering anxiously, a red flag in a gale force wind, a candle stuttering in a darkened room, but his thoughts were so hard to pin down.

It didn’t really matter: he felt safe, and happy, and good. It didn’t need to be probed.

Noah appeared beside him, a few more housemates in tow.

“Max! What happened? Too many beers?”

“‘M fine.” Max slurred, grateful for their apparent care.

Josh chimed in, a steadying hand on Max’s shoulder. “He’s ready. Looks like we got the amount just right.”

Noah took hold of Max’s jaw with a firm grip, turning his head from left to right and watching him intently. “Good. Can’t imagine what would’ve happened if we’d fucked it.”

His voice was low, tone urgent and commanding, and Max wondered idly what they might be talking about.

“Am I okay?” He asked, unsure if it was internally or out loud, but Noah answered him anyway.

“You’re doing great Max. We’re just gonna get you a more comfortable seat, okay? Somewhere to chill out for a bit.” Noah turned away to address the others, register dropping. “Two of you stay with me to get him downstairs. Someone go ahead of us - need a clear path between here and the office.”

“Got it.” Josh moved out of sight, footsteps disappearing in the direction of the hall, and Noah rested both hands on Max’s biceps, squeezing a little. 

“Let’s get you somewhere quieter, yeah? Can you guys give me a hand to move our friend here?”

Their motions were surprisingly coordinated, and if Max had been capable of making more complex observations at that point, he would’ve picked up on their speed and precision.

They swivelled his stool until he faced them. 

One housemate tucked their hands in his armpits while another took his ankles, lifting and rolling him until he was suspended between them, several feet above the kitchen floor. 

Noah directed another two boys to support Max’s abdomen and thighs, and waited for them to follow his instructions before leading them through the ground floor of the house. 

Max watched the walls pass with some bemusement, the press of his housemates’ fingertips into his flesh reminding him of the last time he was intimate with someone. 

It had been a few months ago: a fumble in a parking lot, a stranger’s cock in his mouth in the passenger seat of an SUV, hand holding the back of his neck…

The dark shadow of the doorway down to the basement passed by, and Max felt the chill of bare stone walls closing in around him.

It was so good of them to have a safe space for people to recover, even if it was in the dingy semi-darkness of their cellar. He wondered if there was a bed down here, or maybe a sofa - somewhere soft for him to rest his head until the booze worked its way through his body.

Noah guided the group down the steps carefully, conscious of the few inches between Max’s body and the coarse brick ceiling.

He’d been busy finalising the arrangements right up until Josh had sent someone to get him, and he was happy with their setup.

The high-backed leather chair from the office sat perfectly in place in the centre of the room. 

It faced a second-hand TV unit, atop which sat a large screen hooked up to an old laptop. A gaming headset with padded ears trailed from the set, the audio wires tangling with the thick black straps which dangled from the chair. 

“Alright, set him down.” Noah nodded, stopping by the seat. 

The boys carrying Max lowered him steadily, ankles first, until his soles met the floor. 

They eased him back into the chair, Max smiling benignly, still under the impression that this was all in the name of helping him nap away his drunkenness. 

One of the students held Max upright in the chair, preventing him from slumping down as the others busied themselves with the bindings. 

Max began to stir with some level of discontent, and Noah approached him carefully, crouching on his haunches in front of the boy, hands on his knees affectionately. 

“Gotta keep you safe until you’ve sobered up man. Can’t risk you drowning in your own vomit or falling over, yeah?”

Max appeared confused, gaze sluggish as he took in the busy work around him. “Wanna lie down.” 

“Soon bud. When you’re feeling better.” Noah said, his tone reassuring. 

Rising to his feet, Noah surveyed the plan’s implementation. 

They’d been slipping him flunitrazepam all night, just the right amount in each of the carefully counted cups to keep him conscious, but increasingly useless. 

There were enough consenting chemistry majors in their chapter to account for the drug’s acquisition. Noah knew from experience that he could slip a starving student just enough dollars, and they’d grab a senior fraternity member most things. 

The work continued as Noah watched. 

Feet strapped down either side of the wide footrest, Max’s knees were spread apart. 

They restrained his wrists to the armrests and tightened a belt across his midsection, nipples pert through his shirt as his pectoral muscles were compressed by the binds flat against his chest and biceps. 

The pressure was oddly grounding, and Max felt the fog lifting a little from his brain.

There was a moment of clarity as the fraternity members around him dispersed, their clattering and motion rousing him further. 

“Noah?”

Noah made a noise of vague disappointment as he watched the young man stir before him. “What’s up?” 

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Max began to pull at the arms of the chair. He was sweating and his head felt packed with fluff.

“This is really terrible fucking timing kid.” Noah huffed. “Can you give us a minute?” 

Max settled for a moment, feeling uncertain about both his predicament and the dismissal. 

He flexed his arms unhelpfully, tugging with some futility against the restraints, but it was useless. 

The men around him seemed to be laying binds on top of binds, until his body was flush to the chair, movement almost impossible.

“ _ Noah. _ ” Max was more direct this time, a thread of frustration evident in his tone. 

Sighing, Noah returned to face him. “Yep?” 

“What  _ the fuck _ is happening? I thought you said hazing was out.” 

“Sure, kid.” Noah laughed, but there was no real joy in his tone. His next words were aimed at the others present - several of whom scurried away in search of the items - but the man kept his blue eyes firmly fixed on Max. “Can someone grab me the amyl nitrate? I left it on the desk in the office. Dust mask too - it’s all up there.”

Several seconds passed as Max struggled with the futility of his situation. The lack of answers made things ever worse, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

The men from earlier reappeared and Noah extended a hand gratefully for the items they’d found: a small brown glass bottle with a white lid, a construction worker’s dust mask, and a small bundle of cotton wool balls. 

“D’you know what poppers are, Max?”

“No.” He grunted out through gritted teeth - he wanted answers, not more questions. “But I know you’re fucked when I report this.”

“They’re a muscle relaxant. Sort of.” Noah carried on blithely, as he lined the inside of the mask with the cotton wool. “They make some parts of your body nice and loose. Gives you a  _ warm _ feeling too.”

“I don’t care - let me out.” 

“You’ll feel the blood rushing to certain areas, Max. It’s good, get that little cock of yours all hard. You want that?”

“ _ Noah,  _ I want you to let me go.” Max tried to keep the tremor from his voice when he replied. He felt very anxious, worry rising in his chest. 

“That’s too bad. You’re about to get a first hand introduction.” Noah glanced at someone behind Max’s seat. “Can you grab his head for me Josh?”

Firm hands took hold, one sweating palm pressing down onto the crown of Max’s skull as another gripped his jaw firmly. 

“Get your fucking hands off me.” Max barked, fear making him wild.

“Nice and calm buddy, just sit still while we finish everything up.” Josh murmured from behind him.

Max simmered with frustration - raising his voice had been pointless. “You’re a dick, Josh.”

Noah laughed at the pair of them, a sound echoed by the others in the room. He was emptying the contents of the bottle into the mask, soaking the cotton wool with the fluid.

“Okay, here we go.” 

Noah began to move towards them, and Max’s animal instincts kicked in.

He began to struggle again in his bonds, and Noah cast an eye at the bystanders. “Can we get some help over here?”

The other housemates present rushed over to pin him more tightly to the seat, pressing down on his chest and arms, tightening the restraints that held him in place. 

There was no way he could have made it out, but it wasn’t worth the risk.

Hands pressed in on him from all sides and Max began to pant, gripped by terror.

“I just need you to breathe nice and deep for me Max, okay?”

“Fuck you Noah.” Max spat, the elasticated straps of the mask scuffing the sides of his head as they lowered it onto him. “Fuck all of you!”

“Keep him still.” Noah ignored him, pressing on with the plan. “Josh, stay there until we’ve got his head finished. Someone get the headphones.”

Another student appeared at Noah’s side with the headset, trailing cables from the screen setup. 

The acrid smell seeping from the inside of the mask filled Max’s senses, his eyes burning with the potency, face hot. He did feel warm as Noah had said; uncomfortably so.

Sounds around him were muffled as the headphones pulled down and secured over Max’s ears, a final strap produced from the back of the headrest, pressing tightly over his forehead to hold everything steady.

It was impossible for him to look away now, eyes front and centre, headphones securing the mark, strap securing the headphones.

Noah took a step back to survey their work.

The boy was pinned in place, visibly sweating against the chair, white t-shirt soaked through. They’d probably needed a little more of the roofies in his beer after all, but Noah couldn’t deny how hard Max’s struggles had made him towards the end of the event.

“Get the software up and running, and we’ll get him settled in for the night. He’s got a busy day ahead of him tomorrow.” 

In the corner of Max’s line of vision, Josh pulled a folding lawn chair up to the unit, making himself comfortable at the laptop.

Max couldn’t see the television for Noah’s body in the way - only the edges of the frame were visible.

None of these elements amounted to a full concept in his mind: everything still felt like jigsaw pieces without a reference image.

It was additionally difficult to audit the situation with the amyl taking hold.

Max could feel his face flushing, cock thickening with blood against his will. He wanted something inside him, anything, and the arousal that had crept up on him was now verging on overpowering.

He needed to refocus, and soon.

A minute or so passed before the group was ready to disband for the evening - everything complete aside from the implementation of the final pieces.

Noah bid his co-conspirators to wait by the stairs: he wanted the final introductions for himself.

Speaking loudly enough for Max to hear him through the headset, Noah asked Josh to start the program running. Grabbing the remote for the screen, he clicked the set on, before crouching down in front of his charge.

“Max, we’re gonna leave you now. This video Josh has made will help you get a good rest.” 

Max could see the screen over Noah’s head now, grunting inanely as he continued to cuss them all out, despite the stuffed-full mask muzzling him.

Josh finished tapping away on the laptop, and a large black and white spiral filled the screen before Max’s eyes. It pulled inwards, dragging his gaze towards the centre.

“Audio’s ready to go, just need to hit enter.” Josh confirmed, giving Max a supportive thumbs up before moving out of sight.

Noah refocused his attentions on Max, leaning forward to rest his hands on the muscular shoulders. “You’re gonna go to sleep and wake up a new man. You won’t even be mad at us when you do.”

Stepping back, Noah moved to the laptop, almost out of Max’s view. “Night kid.”

He hit a button on the keyboard, and ruffled Max’s hair as he exited, taking the rest of their group with him.

Max heard the dull, muted sound of their footsteps on the wooden stairs, one of them flicking the lightswitch as they left, plunging him into semi-darkness.

The spiral continued.

A word flashed up on the screen, almost too fast to read.

Max squinted as he eyed the pattern. Another word there, again.

A gentle static filled his ears, hissing through the headphones like a gas.

_ You’re going to relax now. Start taking deep breaths: in… and out. _

The voice was computer programmed, an automated reading of a script.

_ In… and out _ .

Huffing out his tense lungfuls of air, Max let himself slip into a steady rhythm.

He needed to calm down if he was going to think sensibly, he knew.

_ Keep going. In… and out.  _

With no alternatives, Max found himself falling in sync with the audio.

He couldn’t even turn his head to take in his surroundings.

_ We’re going to count down from ten.  _

_ All you need to do is listen, and look at the screen. _

He could close his eyes if he wanted to - he  _ was  _ weirdly exhausted - but he still needed to figure out what was happening before he could let himself relax. 

His only remaining answers would be in these audio and visual clues, and he had to be alert if he was going to get out.

_ Ten.  _

_ It feels good to relax, to sink into the chair.  _

_ You can feel the tension leaving your muscles. _

Max kept his eyes fixed on the spiral as more words flashed up. If this was some kind of yogic bullshit, he wasn’t interested. Why would they strap him to a chair for this? 

_ Nine.  _

_ Keep breathing slowly, in… and out.  _

_ It feels good to follow my instructions. _

Distress reluctantly sliding away, Max was able to focus on the visuals more closely. There were no distractions now, and his eyes scanned the screen for the next block of text.

Another set of letters appeared, gone almost as soon as they came, but Max was ready. 

“OBEY”, it said. 

Where the fuck did they find this setup?

_ Eight.  _

_ It feels good to obey.  _

_ Take another deep breath, in… and out. _

Oh, realisation dawned on him. The visual cues were synced to the audio. One puzzle down.

He took another breath, feeling his worries slip away just a little further.

_ Seven.  _

_ Time to relax even more.  _

_ Focus on your feet and feel the muscles loosen, between your toes, across your arches.  _

_ Let it all slide away. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to think about. Nothing to do but obey.  _

Max clenched and released as instructed, flexing the tendons back and forth. 

The amyl nitrate in his mask was easier to manage now. His earlier desire for something to fill his holes had abated, which was a relief, but it was still difficult to ignore the throbbing of his cock. 

_ Six.  _

_ Soon we’re going to drop nice and deep. _

_ Think about your legs now, feeling the tension in your calves and thighs drift away. _

The intermittent thrums of pleasure from the chemicals helped ease him into feeling good instead of anxious. It was like a guided meditation.

But what did the voice mean by dro-

_ Five.  _

_ Focus on your fingers.  _

_ Nothing to hold, nothing to grip, just nice and easy, relaxed.  _

_ Imagine all of that stress pouring out of your fingertips, letting it go. _

Max’s thoughts were interrupted, and he let his fingers graze against the armrests, worry draining out of him like a faucet. “Nice and easy”, the audio had said. He could do that.

_ Four.  _

_ Release the muscles in your forearms, then your biceps, all the way up to your shoulders.  _

_ Let them drop nice and low, sinking down, just like the rest of you.  _

Max hadn’t realised he could feel this floppy, his whole body putty against the soft leather. 

The spiral whirred away before his eyes, and Max began to feel as though he was tilting forwards, sinking head first into the black and white whirls that held his attention.

_ Three.  _

_ Moving further up now. Your head is so heavy.  _

_ Relax all the muscles in your neck and jaw, and keep breathing in… and out. _

Despite the restraints, Max felt although his head was slipping forward, body obeying unconsciously. His breathing was deeper now, the rising of his chest with each lungful of air pressing his abdomen against the straps which held him upright.

_ Two.  _

_ Feeling so relaxed, almost sleepy.  _

_ Let your eyes slip in and out of focus, keep your gaze on the screen.  _

_ When I say “drop”, you’re going to fall into a deep trance, like sinking into a warm bath. _

Max felt warm, and safe. It felt good to be so still, so calm.

He wasn’t angry anymore, but he also wasn’t certain why he had been in the first place.

None of this mattered. Nothing was important. All he had to do was listen and obey.

The words on the screen were flashing up faster now: Obey. Relax. Watch. Listen. 

Looping on the screen as the spiral seemed to curl its way into Max’s brain.

_ One. _

_ Drop. _

Max slumped, limp, head lolling against the leather.

His chest rose and fell rhythmically, jaw hanging loose within the confines of the dust mask, a trail of drool sliding from his lips.

There was stillness in the room for a moment, nothing to be heard but the creaking of the chair as it acclimated to Max’s dead weight.

The spiral on the screen cut to black, white noise coming clear through the headphones.

The voice returned. 

_ Welcome, Max. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write these stories for a bunch of reasons.  
> I haven’t seen most of my fantasies in fic form, and those I have involved cis bodies. I really wanted to read about bodies like mine, and there are loads of great kinky trans masc fics on here, so if you like these, check out the bookmarks on my profile for similar stories. 
> 
> If you’ve got ideas for more like this that you’d like to see, let me know in the comments and I’ll see what I can do!  
> You can also drop me a line [on the bird app](https://twitter.com/ruokia1).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainwashing almost complete, it's time for Max's housemates to test how effective his hypnosis has been.
> 
> ( _Is it warm in here, or is that just me?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a bunch of trans guy wish-fulfilment fics, written by a trans guy!   
> You won’t find any dysphoria or transphobia in my work, just a bunch of kinky trans protagonists getting into mishaps and scrapes. I also try to only use trans-positive language in my stories, and keep the terms used for genitals to be generally masc.
> 
> There are some heavier elements of BDSM in my stories, and I would always advise practicing risk aware consensual kink (RACK) whenever possible. 
> 
> A final note to be clear: including non-con in a story does not mean I’m promoting it, and consent is of vital importance (see previous sentence!). However, people have fantasies about these scenarios for a variety of reasons, and I’m happy to point you in the direction of some articles if you’d like to learn more about this.
> 
> Disclaimers over - let’s read some kink!

Words on the screen were flashing up faster: Obey. Relax. Watch. Listen. 

Looping on the screen as the spiral seemed to curl its way into Max’s brain.

_ Three.  _

_ Two.  _

_ One. _

_ … Drop. _

Max slumped, limp, lolling against the leather straps holding him upright.

His chest rose and fell rhythmically, jaw hanging loose within the confines of the popper-infused dust mask, a trail of drool sliding from his lips.

There was stillness in the room for a moment, nothing to be heard but the creaking of the chair as it acclimated to Max’s dead weight.

The spiral on the screen cut to black, white noise coming clear through the headphones.

The voice returned. 

_ Welcome, Max.  _

Max stirred, barely moving but vaguely conscious of his name being spoken.

_ This program has been designed to transform you.  _

_ You will be a good boy for Delta Tau Delta. _

_ Good boys always say yes.  _

_ Say “yes” if you understand. _

“... Yes”. 

Max’s mouth was hindered by the mask and the amyl-soaked cotton wool, words slurring like he was in a stupor.

_ You will no longer need your brain. _

_ You will only need your body. _

_ Say “yes” if you understand. _

“... Yes.”

Max felt sluggish but agreeable, sinking into the comfort of the chair.

He wanted a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging, to feel valued.

His housemates had watched him carefully, and this software keyed into all of those needs.

Nothing had been missed in their preparations for this moment.

_ When a Delta Tau Delta fraternity brother asks you to do something, you will do it. _

_ You will not ask questions, you will only obey. _

_ It feels good to obey. Say “yes” if you understand.  _

“Yes.”

_ Obedient boys do not need books or classes. _

_ You are an obedient boy.  _

_ Obedient boys do not need college or clothes.  _

_ You are an obedient boy.  _

_ What are you? _

“An obedient boy.” Max droned, motionless. 

_ Look at the screen.  _

_ Watch the other obedient boys.  _

The screen flashed to life with cross-cuts of hardcore porn. 

_ This is your life now. Serving your brothers.  _

Young men being fucked by varsity jocks. 

_ Today we will turn off your brain. No need to think. Only disobedient boys think.  _

Groups of frat bros taking turns on a bound, muscular student, tearing his t-shirt off with unbridled hunger. 

_ Just unquestioning obedience to Delta Tau Delta. It feels good to obey, doesn’t it Max? _

A lithe twink deepthroating a thick cock, saliva running down his chin, eyes meeting the camera... 

“... Yes.”

* * *

  
  


Josh turned on the torch on his phone, creeping down the stairs as though he might disturb their guest.

He had nothing to worry about - he had faith in his programming, and it wasn’t unearned. He’d spent several months on the software, waiting for the right applicant to appear. 

And then rush week had happened.

He’d seen Max approaching through the courtyard, looking uncomfortable but determined.

He didn’t seem interested in the other tables, the various flyers thrust eagerly in his direction. 

It was no wonder he was so popular with the other frats.

Good looking, muscular, nice smile: an easy choice. 

Josh was frankly baffled when he’d made his way over to their table, a clear sense of purpose about him. 

“Hey,” Josh had opened, extending a flyer to the newcomer. “Looking to join Delta Tau Delta?”

“I hope so. I heard you guys take trans applicants?”

Their fraternity hadn’t been the first to update their admissions policy, but they had been vocal about the change when they did. Josh wasn’t sure if there were already trans members in the fraternity, but he wasn’t about to let that lose them a potential pledge like this. 

“Sure do. You want an application form...?”

“Max. I’m Max.”

“Hi Max, I’m Josh.”

They shook hands, and Josh could feel the weightlifting calluses on Max’s palm. 

His grip was firm, and Josh knew in that moment that they had to have him. 

Back in the present, Josh set down his armful of items and approached Max from the side, balancing his phone upright on the tv unit to illuminate the dim room.

They were moving to the second part of the reprogramming and the amyl needed refreshing. 

It was vital that they trained Max to respond to their commands with arousal. An element of having their own personal himbo was lost otherwise: he would be no good to fuck if his body was cold. 

Ensuring he didn’t cross into Max’s line of vision - he wasn’t certain what would happen if he interrupted the hypnosis now - he switched out the old cotton wool pads for fresh ones, the strong smell of the poppers filling the air.

Max stirred a little as the mask was gently slid back into place - Josh had only lifted it away for a moment, wanting to disrupt as little as possible - and released a soft groan and his senses were assaulted by the chemicals.

Josh collected the two tripods he’d brought down with him and set both up: one directly in front of Max, the other a little off to the side.

On his knees beneath the younger man’s gaze, Josh plugged a wand vibrator into the mains and attached it to the movable arm atop the first tripod.

Extending it just enough to nestle between Max’s thighs, he set it on a low buzz.

In a few minutes the hypnosis would switch to focusing on Max’s pleasure during obedience, so he had to time it just right.

The boy squirmed a little in his restraints, breathing hitching as soft waves of pleasure moved through his cock, the amyl and wand working in tandem to support the messages in the brainwashing.

Josh set a camera up with a live feed on the second tripod, linking it to the laptop in a minute flat, and stepped back to admire his work.

Max was bound, chest heaving a little against the straps, nipples hard beneath his t-shirt.

The vibrations would be dulled somewhat by the fabric of his jeans, but it didn’t matter - the suggestion of pleasure was key; the potential of it more important than an orgasm.

Max’s gaze was glazed over, unfocused, blinks steady. 

Occasionally he’d release a soft grunt of pleasure, thighs twitching from sensation.

Seeing him so docile was incredibly arousing, and Josh allowed himself a few seconds to palm his semi through his shorts.

The spiral returned to the screen between them, and Josh knew the next stage was kicking in.

“Pleasure is obedience.” It said, the words capitalised. “Obedience is pleasure.”

The spiral was overlaid by partly transparent clips of the same porn as before, black and white whirling still visible behind the graphic scenes.

Josh’s eyes flicked from the television to the bound boy beside him.

Reaching down, he turned up the wand a fraction, feeling a twitch in his own boxers when his captive released a barely audible moan.

“Yes…” Max murmured, and Josh startled for a moment as he wondered if it was aimed at him.

But the audio must have cued a response: Max’s gaze was still vacant, distant, and Josh knew then his presence hadn’t even been noticed.

He checked his watch.

They’d brought Max down around 9pm, a little over two hours ago now.

The boys in the house had been chomping at the bit wanting to get a look in the basement - hence the now hastily assembled camera feed - but Josh was waiting for the boy to crash, to burn out.

Max would need food and drink soon, and the beer had probably already made its way through his system.

They had a bed ready for him when it happened, a bucket for his piss, but determining when it would be needed was tricky.

Josh decided Max would at least need another few hours on this cycle of the program before they made any changes.

He collected his phone and tapped the torch icon, shutting it off.

The doorway at the top of the stairs was bright enough, Max was left alone to slip further into the spiral.

* * *

  
  


_ You belong with Delta Tau Delta. This fraternity is your family. _

_ Your brothers are smart. It feels good to obey them. _

_ You are a good boy. Dumb and obedient. _

Josh was back, Noah by his side. Both of them had their shorts tugged down, hard cocks out.

They’d been watching Max slump in his chair, and it was almost time to move him.

Periodically the bound boy would try to shift his hips, grunting with impotent pleasure, another glob of drool dripping from his chin onto his chest.

_ You are happy to serve your brothers. _

_ Serving your brothers is good for you.  _

_ Serving the fraternity makes your cock hard. _

One hour left before the software timed out.

The slick noise of their hands sliding along their shafts was the loudest sound in the room, along with their laboured breathing. Both men were lost in the dream of how things would be when they’d finished with him.

_ Giving pleasure to your brothers is good for you. _

_ Taking their loads is a gift.  _

_ Taking their piss is a privilege. _

“He’s gonna be so fucking perfect.” Noah muttered, gaze fixed on Max. 

Josh didn’t make eye contact. “Make sure you get this load on the jock or it won’t work. Can’t brainwash him for scent training if there’s no scent.”

“Fuck…” Noah grumbled, pulling a well-used jock from his back pocket. Several members of the frat had ‘donated’ to it already, and it reeked like a gym locker, soaked with perspiration from the weight room.

_ The smell of their sweat turns you on. _

_ The taste of their cum makes you want more. _

_ Your purpose is here, to be happy and dumb. _

Noah caught his load in the fabric clenched tightly in his fist, passing it to Josh so he could do the same.

Josh replaced the old amyl-drenched cotton wool with the jock, neatly folded to ensure it fit snugly against Max’s nose and lips.

The boys tucked themselves away and made for the exit.

56 minutes remaining.

_ You do not need to think. You only need to obey. _

_ You are a good boy. Good boys don’t ask questions. _

_ You belong with Delta Tau Delta. This fraternity is your family... _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Max stirred. Where was he?

Flat on his back, eyes on a blank grey ceiling, the space was dimly lit, and quiet. 

There was some background noise, the soft susurration of clothing as people busied themselves, but moving his head to seek out the source felt like far too much effort.

He tried to backtrack, but only reached as far as the party last night, before… Nothing.

“Morning Max.” Noah’s voice drifted over to him. “Sleep okay?”

Max blinked sluggishly, feeling chilled air on his bare chest. He felt like he’d run a marathon, and was embarrassed to find his boxers were soaked with sweat.

The air in the room hung heavy with arousal and the scent of perspiration - was that him?

“Max?”

“Mm?” He went to reply but found his mouth stuffed tightly with a wad of fabric. It had sucked all the moisture from his tongue; he felt parched.

“Let’s get that out of there.” Fingers pulled at his lips as the cloth was removed. It looked like a jock - caked in  _ something _ \- but Noah discarded out of sight. “You thirsty?”

“Yeah.” 

“Pass me that bottle.” Max wondered who Noah was speaking to - it wasn’t him.

The man’s face swum into view above him, smiling. 

He pressed the plastic cap of a sports bottle against Max’s lips, and the artificial sweetness of an electrolyte-rich drink burst onto his parched tongue.

He moaned, and there was quiet laughter in the background.

“You feel okay?” Noah enquired.

“Tired.”

“I bet. Want to sit up?”

Max nodded slowly, head aching. He still wasn’t sure what was happening, but trying to parse through the evidence made his head hurt even more.

Firm hands clasped his shoulders and eased him up.

As the world righted itself, he began to notice his surroundings.

There was a leather office chair covered in loose straps beside the bed, and next to that was a tv unit haphazardly draped in wired devices. 

About twenty paces away, white bathroom tiles had been applied to the wall opposite the double bed he sat on, a shower head hanging from the wall above, facing down to a faucet. Below that was a drain in the floor.

Diagonally across from his position was a set of metal stairs, rising up the wall to a large wooden door. Fraternity members were gathered around it, some on the steps themselves.

Was this the basement?

“Head hurts.” Max mumbled, lifting a heavy hand to shield his eyes from the light.

“We can fix that for you, can’t we boys?” There was a warmth to Noah’s words: the younger man felt reassured.

There were noises of assent in response, and Max felt his face flush.

The smell still coiling into his senses was thick, warm, and Max felt welcomed by it. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on what this feeling was, but it was a pleasurable one.

It felt uncomplicated. Simple and clean, like fresh bedsheets. 

He may not know what had happened, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“Someone grab the sawhorse.”

There was collective movement as two fraternity brothers dragged a wooden frame from beneath the staircase. 

It was waist-high and sturdy looking, legs in an A-shape at either end of a long, thick plank, the top of which was padded. Things dangled from it at strategic intervals, but Max didn’t deign to wonder why.

“Time for a little exercise. Really  _ stretch  _ you out.” There was laughter again from the assembled boys, Max’s head tilting like a puppy at Noah’s statement. “Stand up Max.”

Beside the bed, Josh inhaled audibly. This was the first test.

Slowly, but surely, Max swivelled his legs off the bed.

His limbs seemed uncertain, a foal newly born, but he made it to his feet eventually.

The sight of Max standing there in nothing but his underwear made the feeling in the room slide into something very different.

What had been faint amusement and general curiosity from the assembled onlookers became a gauzy sexual tension, fraternity members shifting their feet to accommodate their now-tighter underwear and running shorts.

“Take off your boxers and go over to the sawhorse Max. Lie across the top of it, on your stomach, arms at this end, feet at the other.” Noah patted the frame as he instructed, and Max’s response was instant this time.

Draping himself across the wood as directed, his bare stomach met the cool plastic cover of the padding. It was just long enough to support him from hips to clavicle, head hanging loosely off the end, hands and feet a few inches off the floor on either side.

Noah jerked his head wordlessly in the direction of the sawhorse, and the two brothers who’d retrieved it took to each end of the structure, fastening Max’s muscular body onto it with straps and cuffs.

The prone boy made a questioning noise, but Noah smoothed a hand along his back and hushed him softly.

Max seemed to melt into his touch, the warm smell of Noah’s body easing his conditioning into play.

Noah stood in front of the frame, one hand resting on his waistband and the other in Max’s hair.

He cleared his throat and adopted a tone of mock-seriousness.

“Men, we are gathered here today to celebrate the newest member of our fraternity. You’ve all received a copy of the guidelines for our friend here, and I trust you’ll all help me in giving him a  _ thorough _ welcome to the family.”

There was a smattering of cheers as Noah tugged his semi-erect cock out of his shorts, lifting Max’s head by his fringe.

“Be a good boy and suck my cock.”

There was a moment of silence as the room watched, anticipation building to see if Max would comply.

The boy’s eyes glazed over, obedience slipping over his face like a blindfold, and his lips parted, warm and ready.

Noah pushed straight in, the tip of his growing dick hitting the back of Max’s throat. It elicited a mingled moan and gag from the full mouth, as though his subservience was a source of arousal.

Josh smirked to himself:  _ success _ .

Moving himself over to the frame, he positioned his body behind Max’s and pulled down his own shorts. He grazed a single finger through the folds of Max’s cunt and found it wet already. 

He was so glad he’d taken his time with the brainwashing program - it really had paid off. Max was turned on by the very notion of serving them, and they hadn’t even started. 

Josh pressed into Max’s welcoming hole, as slowly as he could bear to, inching his way in with a barely suppressed hunger. Max grunted, throat stuffed full by Noah, nostrils flaring as his body was forced to open up at both ends.

Footsteps sounded nearby as other members of the frat closed in.

Noah’s palms pressed onto either side of his head, pulling him closer and muffling the sound of the moans surrounding him as his drooling maw was fucked.

All Max could hear was the sound of his own body, slick and wanton. He was so turned on, it was almost unbearable.

Between his legs, his thick, t-infused cock throbbed. Josh’s balls slapped against it rhythmically, making him ache, his front hole dripping with desire.

_ Serving your brothers is good for you.  _

His groans from the onslaught filled his buzzing head like a beehive, a white hot haze filling his vision. Noah’s cock was fully blocking his throat now, no air could escape around it. He felt the edges beginning to fuzz away.

_ Serving the fraternity makes your cock hard. _

Something landed on his back, warm and thick, cooling to a viscous trail in the cold air of the room. Something else followed, landing on his right ass cheek. 

Noah’s shaft twitched on his tongue, the balls resting against Max’s chin tightening.

_ Giving pleasure to your brothers is good for you. _

Max began to struggle in his bonds, not out of a desire to escape, but an animal instinct to find a source of air, a need to breathe again.

The muscles in his back and arms flexed uselessly: he was stuck, pinioned between two hungry frat boys who wouldn’t stop until they’d finished.

_ Taking their loads is a gift.  _

Fingers smeared the cum on his skin into his body, making the skin feel tight as it dried.

There was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t quite shake, no matter how much he bucked and thrashed.

_ The taste of their cum makes you want more. _

Noah’s hands moved, and Max could hear the sound of an orgasm as he felt the unmistakable sensation of a load being emptied into his body.

Just in time, too. 

His vision began to clear and his hearing returned in full, to the sound of baying onlookers eager for their turn.

_ You are a good boy. Dumb and obedient. _

Josh wasn’t far behind, pressing his hips right up against the back of Max’s thighs as he fucked himself in as far as he could. 

Noah’s tip tapped against Max’s tongue and Max sucked obligingly, cleaning the slick head of the man who now had complete control.

_ Your brothers are smart. It feels good to obey them. _

Josh came hard, feeling himself shoot thick ropes inside their captive, who grunted appreciatively around Noah’s cock, rocking as far back onto Josh’s length as the bonds allowed him to.

“Good boy, so good…” Josh intoned, stroking over Max’s sweating body with a firm hand. “Such a good, obedient boy.”

_ Your purpose is here, to be happy and dumb. _

Both men withdrew, exchanging a satisfied glance before turning to the other attendees.

“You know the rules. If I find anyone’s broken any, there’s hell to pay.” Noah said, tone firm for a moment before resting a hand on the back of Max’s neck, the boy’s panting filling the air beside him. “Now… who’s next?”

_ You belong with Delta Tau Delta. This fraternity is your family. _

Warm saliva hit Max’s furled asshole as his cheeks were forced apart by rough fingers. 

The rattling wheels of a drawer set filled with items caught his attention briefly, until a thick cock speared him open, burning and making him cry out, mingling lust and anguish.

Another shaft slid into his mouth, the smell of sweat and musk filling his nose, and his eyes slid closed blissfully.

Stuffed and mounted, serving his brothers: this was where he was supposed to be.

_ … Just unquestioning obedience to Delta Tau Delta. It feels good to obey, doesn’t it Max?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write these stories for a bunch of reasons.  
> I haven’t seen most of my fantasies in fic form, and those I have involved cis bodies. I really wanted to read about bodies like mine, and there are loads of great kinky trans masc fics on here, so if you like these, check out the bookmarks on my profile for similar stories. 
> 
> If you’ve got ideas for more like this that you’d like to see, let me know in the comments and I’ll see what I can do!  
> You can also drop me a line [on the bird app](https://twitter.com/ruokia1).

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write these stories for a bunch of reasons.  
> I haven’t seen most of my fantasies in fic form, and those I have involved cis bodies. I really wanted to read about bodies like mine, and there are loads of great kinky trans masc fics on here, so if you like these, check out the bookmarks on my profile for similar stories. 
> 
> If you’ve got ideas for more like this that you’d like to see, let me know in the comments and I’ll see what I can do!  
> You can also drop me a line [on the bird app](https://twitter.com/ruokia1).


End file.
